Burned Without Notice
by Nedy Rahn
Summary: I've decided to repost this one after doing some proof reading and editing. It begins at the end of the Second Season of Burned Notice and is an AU to Battlestar Galactica the Reimagined Series. For BSG-TRS it is post series.


11

**Burned Without Notice**

_By_

_D. L. Hemmingway_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is a crossover with Burn Notice and BSG: 2003_

_It involves Carla._

_Setting is the end of Season 2 for Burn Notice and any season of BSG: 2003._

**Burned Without Notice: Prolog**

_**A Marina on the outskirts of southern Miami:**_

Victor was lying on the deck of the houseboat with a bullet in his back. Michael Weston was hiding behind one of the gunnels of the houseboat's upper deck and wheel house. His cell rang about then. "Hello Carla, why'd you do that?"

"You weren't moving fast enough Michael," said Carla. Now she was looking through the scope of her HK SL8-6 rifle. She knew he was behind the bulkhead of the gunnels and out of sight. So she switched to a thermal sight to at least see his silhouette. "Michael kill Victor and I will make you out to be the hero otherwise I will blow the boat and you with it."

"Now Carla that won't gain you anything," replied Michael. He knew that Fiona was out there somewhere covering his back, but he couldn't see her let alone Carla.

"Yet it will clean up any loose ends," said Carla, "Just remember Michael all of this has happened before and well happen again."

"Now Carla what was that supposed to mean?" Michael looked at his cell confused. Suddenly there was a couple of pops and two holes shortly appeared over his head in the bulkhead. "Carla that wasn't nice. Now why did you go and do that?"

"To remind you who's in charge," said Carla.

On a hammock, a grass and tree covered sand dune about 300 meters from Carla's position Fiona had taken up a concealed position of her own. The private marina was sheltered from the main road by a thick growth of Cyprus, and other trees along with thick underbrush. The area was well concealed from any prying eyes on the ground. Fiona had her Springfield Armory SA-9121 M-21 sniper rifle equipped with a thermal sight. She saw Carla perfectly well hiding in her clump of trees behind some crates that would block the view of anyone on the boat, but not behind her position. She noticed that Carla had picked up a military remote detonator in her off hand and she was talking to someone on her Bluetooth.

Fiona sighted in on the back of Carla's head. Then she whispered into her tactical radio's headset, "Michael I have her and she has a remote detonator in her hand and she is ready to trigger it."

"Take her Fi," said Michael.

Fiona fired once. The 7.62 mm NATO jacketed soft-point went into the back of Carla's head and exploded out her face just above her eyes…

Carla's world went black in a nanosecond. Carla felt like she was falling through a deep well. She lost track of time and space as she tumbled. All she really could tell for sure was her head really hurt. _Michael I'll get you and your pet bitch Fiona too if I get out of here, _she thought as she fell through the void. It was dark and getting wet and cold. She was like in the womb again.

Meanwhile Fiona stood over the woman she just killed. She nudged Carla's body with the toe of her right boot. "Michael you can come now. Carla's dead," Fiona said.

Michael looked over the gunnels of Victor's house boat. Victor himself got up and looked over to the shore where Michael's female partner was standing over Carla holding a rifle.

"Michael I think your lady friend did kill Carla. I mean Carla looks very dead, especially with that hole in her forehead," Victor said. He walked off the boat with Michael Weston behind him.

After Michael and Victor got off the boat and over to where Fiona stood he took the remote detonator and flipped the switch, "And the monkey flips the switch!" There was a flash of light from the lower decks of Victor's house boat followed by expanding gasses and debris shattering the boat in a multitude of pieces like an over grown jigsaw puzzle. The roar of the explosion echoed around the hidden private marina. Michael looked at Victor, "We had to make Management think you were really dead."

_**Minutes, maybe hours later on a ship in the outer limits of the Sol System:**_

The darkness was slowly growing lighter. She felt herself in some sort of cool gel like liquid. Carla wondered where she was and what was happening. The pain made her scream and she rose up fighting for a breath.

"Easy sister, rest," said a voice similar to her own. "You've been gone a long time and we must get back to the Collective as the Final Plan is about to be initiated."

Carla leaned back with the helpful hands of her companion and opened her eyes. The indirect lighting of the chamber she was in and the glow of the tub let her see she was naked. She then looked up into the eye of a platinum blond that had the same facial features as she did. Only the other woman had blue eyes. "You said sister," said Carla, "yet I don't recall any sisters at least not in the family I was entrusted to as a teenager."

"You have a multitude of sisters Carla. I am but one," said the Six dressed in a black cat suit and white hip length leather coat with black knee-length high-heeled leather boots.

Carla looked around there were some robots, about six of them, "What are those…" Then she remembered, "Oh Centurions…I'm a Cylon?"

"Yes sister you and I are Cylons. Model Sixes in fact," said the other Six. "What was your mission sister?"

"I was to infiltrate an intelligence service on the third planet of this system," said Carla. "I did that and even built a personal power base within the service I worked for."

"What were you able to learn?"

"The world is not the Earth of the Thirteenth. They do call their world Earth though," said Carla. "I was running a private operation that would have set us up on that world with a good cover. Only now thanks to someone that my operative Michael Weston had backing him up, I can't go back and complete my mission." She looked at her sister then. "What should we do now?" She looked into the other Six's eyes to see what she could glean from the facial expressions and body language.

"Well as soon as you dry off and get dressed we are going to the Control Room and then you will talk with the rest of us on this ship about your mission. Then we'll discuss whether or not we should join up with the rest of the Fleet or hold station here and investigate this world some more," said the Six.

"What is so important that we journey to join up with the rest of the Fleet?" asked Carla.

"Well the Ones already struck the Colonies and destroyed them once and for all, but we Sixes, the Twos, and the Eights have revolted and this fleet is one of the few of the Rebel Cylon Fleets that has escaped Cavil's wrath. We know that only a few other ships are still out there. We are scattered across this arm of the Galaxy because we are trying to avoid Cavil's fleet. While you were here on this Earth, Cavil managed to order the attack on the Colonies of Man and nearly destroyed them. There are a few fleets of refugees headed this way. One is guarded by the Battlestars Galactica and Pegasus. Another which I think has made it here about three years ago is protected by the Battlestars Aeries, Valhalla, Tyr, Aesir, and Midgard. Oddly enough their commander is a Rear Admiral Michael Weston."

Carla looked at her sister, "You're kidding there are two of them? What are the odds? Could they be another model of brothers our parents created?"

"I won't speculate, but I can't say what the Final Five did prior to Cavil betraying them," said the Six. "Don't ask me how I and the others know this, but I think one of them resurrected recently and the memory block was broken."

"Where are we in relationship to this Earth?" asked Carla.

"We are behind the eighth planet of this system," said the Six.

"Oh Neptune is the local name," said Carla, "Seems the Lords of Kobol had contact with these people too. They had a religion over 2000 years ago where the Lords were worshipped. They had two groups of names. In Latin the language of the ancient Roman Empire they were called Jovis Pater or Jupiter, Juno, Quirinus, Mars, Vesta, Pluto, Vulcan, Mercury, Janus, Saturn, Apollo, Neptune, Venus, Bacchus, Hercules, and Diana. In the ancient Greek religion they were Zeus, Hera, Ares, Hestia, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis and Herakles. Like I said though the native humans of this world have not worshipped them for nearly two millennia. They mostly have monotheistic religions down there. I even was educated Catholic and was practicing until just a few years ago."

"That is interesting. This may mean these humans may not have a clue about their cousins yet," said Six.

"Don't bet on it," said Carla. "I have access to some highly secret information about a secret operation of the Americans. That is the people I lived amongst down there. They have a secret Starfleet that uses a different faster than light drive that ours or the Colonials."

Carla looked pensive for a moment, "Crap, I think I met the Colonial Admiral Weston earlier this year and an Admiral William Adama too just before I was killed."

"When?" asked Six startled and surprised.

"Admiral Weston was with a Lieutenant General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill," said Carla, "My boss with the Agency was receiving a briefing on the arrival of a second fleet of Colonial Refugees. They mentioned that the two Battlestars that came with the second fleet were commanded by a father and son pairing called Adama."

"That lucky Tauron of Caprican birth," replied Six smiling, "He managed to avoid Cavil and his armada." Then the Six smiled.

"Is this important?" said Carla.

"Yes," said Six, "We've been tracking several fleeing fleets from the Twelve Colonies. If we can direct them to this Earth we can atone for our sin of following Cavil in his insane quest to rid the universe of their race. He just did not have a clue how many humans are out here and just how dangerous the Galaxy is besides us. Do you know of the Goa'uld, the Ori, and the Wraith?"

"Not entirely, but I did sit in on General O'Neill's briefing of my boss in the Agency," said Carla.

The two Sixes got up and headed to the Control room after Carla finished dressing. They continued talking for the length of the walk. When the two Sixes got to the Control Room a Three, several Sixes, Twos, and Eights met them.

"Sisters and Brothers," said the Six, "This is Carla. She is of the same variation as the Inviere sisters in Adama's Fleet of Colonial Refugees. She confirms that Adama's and Weston's fleets made it to this Earth, but none of the others have yet arrived."

_**Control Room of the Resurrection Ship 12t part of Rebel Cylon Fleet 12:**_

Carla looked around the Cylons, her sisters and brothers. They looked back at her with welcoming smiles, even the Three. "Ho, I don't know how to take all that has been awakened within me. Up till I woke up in that vat in the resurrection chamber I thought I was just another human trying to survive on our home world. All I knew I had this compulsion to enter the intelligence service of my native country and rise to a position of power within it."

The Three came up to her, "Sister that is not important anymore. The Cylon-Human War is over as far as we are concerned your mission was void the moment we rebelled against Cavil, the rest of the Ones, the Fours loyal to him, and the Fives. I am Fiona, Fiona Reeves I am in command of this Resurrection Ship. It is the last vestige of resurrection technology we know of. We were far away from the main Rebel fleet and the Cylon Civil War when the Hub was destroyed. We only learned of the destruction of the Colony when some of those killed in the battle started spawning here. Figures Cavil would place the Colony as far from Cylon home space as he could. Luckily we boxed him before he could infect the population of this ship with his madness. We mostly boxed the Fives and only those Fours that felt loyalty to Cavil. The Sixes, Eights, Twos, and the few Threes we have here are the only ones we have left of the race. You were lucky we were in this system when you died on this Earth. You led an interesting life down there. We should recruit this Michael Weston and his crew as our agents on this Earth."

Suddenly Fiona looked over to the Hybrid's tank, "Interesting another of your sisters is about to resurrect. Seems she was killed in a battle while flying an Earth Fighter over a place called Afghanistan. Her fighter was hit by some sort of shoulder launched anti-aircraft missile."

"May I go meet her Fiona?" asked Carla. "She might like it better if she had another Earth assigned Cylon to help her adjust to being awaken to the truth of her existence."

Then Fiona and the others looked like they received some more news, "Oh! Oh my! Carla, you, the Six that helped you, the Eights, and I will go to the Resurrection Chamber. We have a mass of Sixes, Eights, and a couple of Threes joining us. All of them are from Earth. Strange, I don't remember this many being sent here. Wonder if the Final Five had a backup plan in case of Cavil's betrayal and kept him and the rest of us out of the loop on this?"

"I don't have a clue, Fiona," said Carla.

Everyone in the Control Room walked to the Resurrection Chamber. There were several tanks lit up as many bodies were being down loaded into. Carla looked on in amazement as she watched the process unfold.

"So this is what happened to me after my death on Earth?" she asked.

"Yes sister," said one of her twins.

She smiled, "I think when I approach Mr. Weston I should have some of my twins with me. It would get him off guard and I could talk to him then."

Fiona looked at her, "That can be arranged. Now go to the pilot and help her."

_**Resurrection Tub 1 in the Resurrection Chamber of RS 12 somewhere near Earth:**_

As she watched the Six in the tub Carla gathered some clothing from a nearby cabinet and placed a light blue hooded sweatshirt, a pair of black denim boot cut legged jeans on the chair, and then she placed a sports bra and a thong on top of the outer clothes. She also put some boot socks on the stack of clothing. Next she found a pair of hiking boots and put them under the chair. Afterwards she took another chair, brought it over next to the tub, and then sat in it and waited for her sister to react.

The woman began trying to breath under the gel like liquid and then she suddenly surfaced. First she coughed up lots of the gel and then she gasped for more air. Carla leaned over and patted her back, "If you want sister I can do the Heimlich Maneuver on you to help force more of the gel form your lungs and throat?"

The Six nodded in the affirmative.

Carla went behind her and placed her fists right at her sternum and pulled up and back. The Six spewed out more of the fluid into the tube and began to breathe normally. Carla sat back down. Then she handed the Six a towel.

"So sister, what's your name?" Carla asked.

"Rachel, Rachel Caldwell, Lieutenant Commander Rachel Caldwell United States Navy, 423-78-3278," said Rachel to the woman that looked vaguely like her. "You look almost like me."

"Yes sister we are clones of a sort. We are Cylons. I am Carla Cass. I don't know the names of some of our sisters, but most of them just go by the number Six. Don't worry to the humans of Earth you are dead now. We are on the last of the Resurrection Ships part of the 12th Fleet of the Rebel Cylons. I was with the Agency prior to waking up here over an hour ago. Now Rachel, you don't need to worry about safeguarding what you know about American Naval Aviation. It's too late we all already know everything you did. You see when we upload into a new body, all we know is uploaded and shared with our sisters and brothers. So I know you were a skilled F/A 18 pilot and prior to that you flew one of the last F 14s prior to their decommissioning. You flew off the Abraham Lincoln on your last mission and were delivering close air support to some Marines in the eastern mountains of Afghanistan when a Stinger Missile or its Russian or Chinese equivalent blew your portside engine. You were able to get out of the war zone on one engine, but your plane was falling apart around you. Before you could reach the Indian Ocean it nose dived into some mountain in Pakistan. You didn't have the chance to eject. Don't worry all that is behind you now. Though I may need some help soon with a trip back to the States. Fiona, that Three over there," Carla pointed at the Three directing the operation to help the newly resurrected. "She is our leader here. She wants me to take some other Sixes to talk to a human I was working on turning into one of my private special operators. I was involved in a rogue operation in the Agency and he was my ticket to a better position. Now I just want him to help us acquire things from Earth that the ship or the rest of the Fleet lacks."

"Hmm…before we continue Carla, umm… do you have any clothes I can wear? Seems one draw back to resurrecting is you do so naked."

Carla looked at Rachel, laughed then said "Oh excuse me here's a towel and over on that chair next to me are some clothes. Since we all were the same size it makes it easy to fit you. Seems someone from the ship has been shopping in Wal-Mart. The jeans are Lee-Riders, the shirt is Back Road Blues, and the socks, sport bra and thong are Fruit of the Loom. The boots are from an outdoor supplier. They're Nike trail boots."

Fiona walked up to Carla and the new Six, "Carla, who is this?"

"Fiona, this is Rachel. She used to be in the United States Navy," replied Carla.

"Ah, she would be most useful to you on your next mission," said Fiona, "She and you already know the culture and you can reactivate your connection with this Michael Weston together."

"Fuck! Where the fuck am I?" came the outburst of an Asian woman one tub over. The Eights working with her tried to calm her. One of them said, "Sister you don't have to frakking yell everyone one heard you just fine. And to answer your question you died in a place called Baghdad trying to help a soldier in your unit after he too was hit. Someone planted a bomb that destroyed your lead vehicle and someone else shot you. You down loaded into a new body just a few minutes after your death."

"Wha…wha…what am I?" asked the Eight, "Who am I?"

"You are still who you were prior to your death only now you know the truth about your existence," said the other Eight.

"You all look like Grace Park," said the new Eight, "I always thought it was just coincidence that I resembled her." Then she looked at the other women in the chamber. She looked over at the first tub and noticed Rachel and Carla then Fiona. "You three look like two twins to Tricia Helfer and you of Lucy Lawless." Then she fell into her sister's arms and fainted.

The Eight holding her looked to Fiona, "Well that could have gone better. It seems we have some sisters on this Earth that made a name for themselves here. Want some of us to check this out?"

Rachel and Carla looked at Fiona and Carla spoke, "You know she was right. I wonder if someone knew of this whole thing prior to you all coming here and us waking up and realizing that we were Cylons."

"Why?" asked Fiona.

Rachel answered, "From the local year 2003 up to this month there was a television series called Battlestar Galactica. It was a reimaged remake of a show that was made in the late 1970s and early 1980s. In this show there was a woman that looked like Carla and I. She had many different twins. There were sandy blonds, dusty browns, auburn haired, brunettes, golden blonds, and platinum blonds. Just like in this room. There was an Asian woman that was a pilot for the Colonial Fleet and for the Cylons. Man, this is surreal. That all was for real?" Rachel shook her head.

Carla took over, "Yes, in this series among the actors playing our people were four men and three women. All of the women are in this room now, and only two of the men." Carla looked over at the Four going around checking the medical conditions of the newly resurrected. The Two was standing next to Fiona. In the story the Two's mostly went by the name Leoban Conoy and the Fours usually were named Simon, but with different last names or just called Four. Damn, someone was preparing the people of Earth for this year. Only difference between the story and reality was that the Colonial Fleet was just the Galactica, a Rebel Basestar, and the thirty or forty civilian ships that reached a primitive Earth. The creators of the story had the Galactica reaching Earth over 150,000 years ago. We even thought that the SGC was fiction until recently too. There were hints about something going on since the mid-1990s, but earlier this year just after the arrival of the Galactica a city-ship build by a race called the Alterans flew from the Pegasus Galaxy to this one piloted by a crew made up of an expedition from this Earth. They stopped that attack on Earth and now that ship is in the Pacific Ocean off of San Francisco, California. Shit, ain't this a load."

Fiona looked at the two Sixes, Carla and Rachel, "So do you two want to go to Earth and be our Liaisons to them? You can take the Eight too."

"Heh, they may want to put us back into the service or something Fiona, but we can try," said Carla. "Come on Rachel let's see if the Eight wants to join us."


End file.
